I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore
I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore is a Whateley Academy Generation 2 story written by ElrodW and Nagrij. It is about the arrival and first days at Whateley Academy by the new freshman. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Characters Staff *Hakim Al-Feyez - Missing *Adam Babich **Bob (Mr. Babich's cat) *Dr. Jake Barton *Miss Bellamy - Concierge *Alfred Bellows *Jules Boucher *Assistant Security Chief Forsyth - Missing *Mrs. Carson - Missing *Dr. Carstaires - Missing *Elaine Claire - Dean *Sgt. Dauser *Lillian Dennon *Ms. Everette *Amelia Hartford *Dr. Hendricks - Missing *Dr. Hendricks *Dr. Jean-Michael Hewley *Bella Horton *Jenkins *Officer Kamos *Lindy *Mrs. Linford (Linsford)?? *Dr. Christy McBride - Missing *Compte - Geffrey Mazarin - Headmaster *Lord Paramount - Missing *Langley Paulson - Missing *Madame Prudhomme *Filbert Quintain *Trish Savage *Jared Shandy *Mrs. Scheffield *Mrs. Shugendo - Injured *Robert Turner - Assistant Headmaster *Tabitha Allen-Turner *Ty West - Missing *Matthew Woodruff *Zalman *Cindi Students *Dickinson *Emerson *Hawthorne *Melville **Micheal Brown **Michelle Brown **Gerard Cox **James Dean RA **Lucretia “Tia“ del Bosque **Myoujin Hikaru RA ***Kurenai **Ichiro **Inkblood Fixer **Jamessss **Tiff Lock - RA **Meatball **Kelly Mishkin - ping pong **Sara **Meredith Tapia - Materielle Fixer **Willy *Poe **Clayton Adams **Terry Adams **Marcus Barnes **Na'Chessa “Chessa” Rakia Barnes - Maidenclaw **Pat Barnes - Hat Trick **Krystal Barrett - flower RA **Brita Baumann RA **Darcy Blake - Derring-D **Nina Blake - Glee **Noah Blake - Bewitched **Annette Carpenter RA **Damon Carpenter - Mganga **Cheri **Christina Cobryn - Celerity **Cynthia **Valentina “Val” Maria Sanchez de Hernandez - Eurydice **Deci **Bailey George **Alicia Godwin **Morgana Jones **Kandace **Karla **Kieren Mason **Julian O’Brien RA **Leland Patton **Marisa “Misty” Isabela Angelica Rangel - Halcon Peregrino **Pam **Jeanette Quinn **Bianca St Claire **Laura Samuels **Beverly Taylor **Lesley Wainwright - ping **Antonia Warren *Twain **Jimmy Cannes ***Tavi **Taka Ono *Whitman **Sterling **Tanya Wright *Unknown **Erica Abendritter **Aerys **Alexander James "AJ" or "Lex" Blackstone **Nick Brennan Jr. **Garrett Burke **Lisa Derflin **Kareela Greer **Jamie Howe **Timothy King **Cassie Locke - Model **Ike Mackay **Fiorella "Cally" Persico **Quinn **Ratel **Tina Richardson - Meow Mix **Victor Rivera **Alvery Rosseau - Elfe de Feu **Melody Sheridan - Chained Melody **Jean Smith - Roe2 Off Campus *Neil Bleier - Porsche Rep *Champion *Cornflower *Mrs. del Bosque *Dot George *Greasy - Artificial Skin Maker *Hugh Hefner *Hydroflux - Maker of Fine Plumbing *Iron Bunny *Jiro - Hikaru's driver *Dr. Malicious - Mr. Babich's former boss *Mind Geist - Geist - Alumn *Mighty Squid - Squiddley - "D-List Supervillain" *Nagual - Tanya's friend? *Don Pardo *Pejuta *Cecilia Rogers *Mom - Ms. Samuels *Julie Samuels - Laura's sister *SNAFU - ?? *Herr Speer *Opa Stauffer - Frau Doctor's Grandfather *Aunt Sylphie - Tanya's friend? *Liz Taylor - Beverly Taylor's sister Devisor *Big Bob Thorson - Laura's Father *Thulia - Demon that changed Morgana *Vanity Girl *Opa von Abendritter - Erica's grandfather *Oma Winifred von Abendritter - Erica's grandfather *Grandma Warren - Toni's grandmother *Mama Warren - Toni's mother *Princess Jobe Secret Lab Group *Bruno *Butler *Julia *Lincoln *Director Muller *Reineke *Herr Rolf *Major Quinten Smythe-Barnes *Frau Doctor Hilde Stauffer *The Major References